


Wrapped around my little Finger

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Jealous Shinozaki Reo, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I hope it’s something you were looking for.
Relationships: Sasugai Hayato/Maeshima Kensei, Shinozaki Reo/Maeshima Kensei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Wrapped around my little Finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystalRedfox24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRedfox24/gifts).



> I hope it’s something you were looking for.

Maeshima Kensei has every boy wrapped around his finger, even Shinozaki Reo who is only capable of that cold stare most times. However, no matter how hard the other boys try, he only belongs to Sasugai Hayato. 

It is after practice and the two boys were making their way back to Sasugai’s apartment. “Ahhh, I’m so hungry.” Maeshima whines. Well it is basically routine by now. “We can eat once we are home.” Sasugai says with a fond smile on his face.

“Carry me.” Maeshima reaches both his hands towards his boyfriend. Sasugai looks at Maeshima before shaking his head and sighing. “Carry my stuff and I’ll carry you.” Sasugai said as he pulls his bag off his shoulders. Maeshima readily takes the bag.

Sasugai crouches on the floor as he waits for Maeshima to get on his back. “You know you’re getting heavier.” Sasugai laughs but the grip on Maeshima is stable. Maeshima huffs and looks away but his arms loop around Sasugai’s neck.

“Your training menu is ruthless.” Maeshima pouts as he lays his head on Sasugai’s back. “Yea, I’m sure my baby can do it.” Sasugai says as he continues to carry Maeshima on his back. Just as they were about to reach, at the crossroad, they bump into Shinozaki. “Oh if it isn’t Reo.” Sasugai mocks.

Shinozaki stares at his younger brother carrying Maeshima on his back. The white haired boy glowered at Sasugai. “Why such an expression brother? It’s not nice to show such a face to a family member you know.” Sasugai says with a huge smile on his face. Bothering his half older brother is his favourite past time.

“Let’s get home quickly.” Maeshima whines as he continues to make himself comfortable on Sasugai’s back. “Yes, yes.” The brunette continues to walk towards his own apartment. Shinozaki obviously unhappy that his younger, half brother is spending not only more time, but more private time with Maeshima.

“I- I’m going to go with you!” Shinozaki suddenly says as he follows the duo back to Sasugai’s apartment. “Sure, do whatever you like.” Sasugai shrugs as he continues to hold Maeshima while side eyeing his older brother. So the trio made their way to Sasugai’s humble apartment together.

~~~

Sasugai sets Maeshima on the floor when they had reached the front door of the apartment. The brunette pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. The three of them went in and removed their shoes before slipping on slippers. Maeshima goes inside and places the bags to the side before going to the refrigerator to rummage for things.

Maeshima immediately pulled out a small carton of milk. Sasugai just smiles fondly at the red haired boy. “I’m going to make a simple dinner, so could you set up the table?” Sasugai walks into the kitchen and hugs Maeshima from the back.

Shinozaki clicked his tongue before looking away from the couple. Sasugai smirks at the annoyed expression on Shinozaki’s face. “Sure.” Maeshima places a kiss on Sasugai’s lips before going to set the table for dinner. “Are you going to eat with us?” Maeshima asks as he takes the cutlery from the drawer.

“Yes.” Shinozaki sat himself in front of the television. “Okay.” Maeshima takes 3 sets of cutlery before making to the small table in the living room. He sets the table before going to the kitchen to fill three bowls of rice. Sasugai is frying some meat he prepared early in the morning.

Shinozaki’s eyes didn’t leave out the small touches Shinozaki and Maeshima shared. _I just wish they would stop._ Shinozaki folded his arms across his chest. It didn’t take very long before all the dishes are placed on the small table. “Come over here.” Sasugai beckons the white haired boy over to the small table.

Shinozaki just sits there not moving. “I know that its not made by your personal chef, but can you like please eat the food I painstakingly made for you?” Sasugai places his hands on his hips as he stares at Shinozaki. “Yea, Hayato makes the best food.” Maeshima already started to gobble down the food.

After hearing that, Shinozaki slowly scoots over and sits in front of a rice bowl. Slowly he picks up the food in front of him. “Hey, eat slower. There are more food.” Sasugai takes a handkerchief to wipe away the sauce at the side of Maeshima’s lips.

Maeshima just smiles sheepishly at his boyfriend. “That’s because your cooking is so good.” Maeshima takes a sip of the soup. Maeshima picks up a piece of meat and held it to Sasugai’s lips. “For you.” Maeshima says. Meanwhile Shinozaki is glaring at the couple.

Sasugai takes the meat from Maeshima’s chopsticks. “Mhmm it tastes better.” Sasugai smiles before eating his food. Shinozaki is glaring at the couple. “Why are you glaring? Are you jealous I have such a beautiful boyfriend?” Sasugai taunts.

Shinozaki looks away and huffs. The white haired boy bit his lips before looking at Maeshima. Sasugai is giving Shinozaki some looks. “I like you! Please go out with me?” Shinozaki burst out with shocks Maeshima.

Maeshima stares at Shinozaki, eyes wide in shock. Then a smile graced Maeshima’s lips as he puts his chopsticks down on his table. Maeshima makes his way towards Shinozaki. He sat right in front of Shinozaki. “You’re so super cute.” Maeshima chuckles before his hands rest on Shinozaki’s cheeks gentle.

Hooded eyes stare into Shinozaki’s blue eyes. Maeshima leans in closer and places a kiss on Shinozaki’s lips. Shinozaki blushes, his eyes wide as he stared at Maeshima who is so close to him. Sasugai is in the background, trying to hold in his laugh.

Maeshima pulls away. “You’re really too cute.” Maeshima laughs before placing a peck on Shinozaki’s lips once more. Shinozaki is frozen. “Eh, you know, we indirectly kissed through Maeshima.” Sasugai comments. Shinozaki seems to get even redder than before. “Stop making fun of him.” Maeshima scolds while laughing before he starts eating again.

“Babe, I think you broke him.” Maeshima says as he taps on Sasugai. Sasugai looks at Shinozaki before shrugging, “He is fine.” “You’re so heartless.” Maeshima pulls Sasugai into a kiss. “Eh, please snap out of it. It’s only a kiss.” Sasugai shook his older brother. Sasugai sighs. Maeshima laughs loudly in the background.

“Hey, are you okay?” Maeshima asks with great difficulty, trying to catch his breath from laughing too much. “I...I I’m fine.” Shinozaki stutters. Sasugai started laughing, “I would have never thought I would see my brother so flustered.” “Stop making fun of me.” Shinozaki huffed, his face still very much red.

Sasugai and Maeshima continues to laugh and Shinozaki just sitting there with flushed cheeks.


End file.
